A heat sink is used in many fields. Normally, a heat sink includes a plurality of fins in a comb-like pattern, and the fins are capable of increasing a contacting area with a cooling medium.
However, there are some deficiencies in existing heat sink used in a field of power battery system. When the existing heat sink is installed on a battery module, it contacts with a metal shell of the single battery only through an insulting layer. An opening type air duct is formed between the existing heat sink and an inner cavity of the power battery system cabinet, and the existing heat sink in a comb-like pattern has low structural strength. It is easy to deform when being pressed, and cannot withstand the weight and impacting as a bearing component. The fins of the existing heat sink are thick, and the thickness is generally more than 5 mm. A width of the air duct between the fins is more than 10 mm, and the number of the air ducts is also limited. In order to obtain an ideal heat dissipation area, a volume and weight of the heat sink both need to be relatively big. In a field of energy storage battery system and electric vehicle, the battery module has a heavy quality, and thus the existing heat sink cannot withstand the weight and impacting of the battery module, so that cannot be applied in the power battery system. In the existing heat sink, the air duct is opening, the effective utilization rate of the cooling medium is low, and the heat dissipation effect is not so good.